To those who betray
by AlecHarmony
Summary: Harry is not the golden boy everyone thinks he is. So when betrayed by those he thought he could trust the most he decides that it is time to take control of his own life. This will be a slash between Harry, Draco, George, and Fred you have been warned as well as OCness, some light bashing. This is my take on a dark Harry story


**A/N: So this idea has been floating around my head for some time. So I decided to put it to paper. This will be my take on a Dark Harry who decides to show his true colors in the sixth year. I will try to put my own twist on it though. This fanfiction while be slash as well as have some OCness to it. Mild mention of child abuse. Light bashing, some **

**Alec "finally he said he was not going to be the type of fanfic author that was going to disappear for years."**

**Alex "dearest brother, you know he didn't mean to he is just….well, you know."**

**Alec H, "you know what I was going to introduce you, but now FUCK that on with the story."**

**To those who Betray**

**Chapter 1**

**ILL WINDS**

If one were to look at Privet Drive in Little Whinging, they would see a small quaint neighborhood. How could they not with the families of three to four that it called its residents. That lived in their cookie cutter homes, well-maintained yards, and immaculate gardens. It was all painfully mundane, but the perfect picture of normality. If one to look beneath the surface, they would hear the whispered rumors of one particular home. The home of the Dursleys of Number Privet Drive and their burden of their odd nephew, Harry Potter. According to the Dursleys, Harry was a troubled child that was nothing but a common thug. That needed a heavy hand to keep him on the straight and narrow. So even though the neighbors only saw a polite if not a shy young man that tended to the pristine garden with such love and care, they found it hard to believe. Envy and fear though gave them pause enough to turn a deaf ear to the loud yells, and screams at night. As well as a blind eye to the haggard appearance of the boy the next morning.

Things were slightly different on the night of July 15, 1996, as young Harry lay on the floor of his locked bedroom. Seeping blood onto the already stained floor from both new and old wounds inflicted by his obese Uncle. His Uncle was especially vicious in this mornings beating. As his breathing began to become strenuous and pain racked his body. The young man began to realize why the day started with an ominous chill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Flash Back_

_As Harry woke up, he already knew the day would be dreadful. He didn't understand why, but something was in the air that spelled trouble. With a groan of acceptance, Harry decided to get up and get it over with. 'No point of lazing about, Vernon or Petunia will be here soon enough to set me to work," he thought in disgust. Long ago, Harry stopped thinking that the whale and horse in disguise as his relatives. Relatives didn't treat you with such utter hatred and scorn. They did not make you tend to all the meals yet deny you a plate. You were not made to tend to the lawn and garden with no protective gear. Blisters, sores, and burns should not be the commonplace of your earliest memories. Nor should being slapped for burning food when you the only way to reach the stove was by standing on a stool. Years of torment suffered under the hands of your bully cousin and his cronies. Worst of all, the Uncle that taught his son that this is what the aspiration of manhood was. While his own Aunt, his mothers older sister sat back did nothing to stop the torture. Just to show Harry how unloved and unwanted he was a true burden. _

_The thought that of even being considered a relative or as some believed a real family disgusted Harry. A Family didn't treat you in such a manner if they liked you or not. No, a proper family still treated you with Love and Respect accepting things that made you different not shun you. They would offer a gentle touch to mend your wounds, not cruel fist and crude weapons to inflict them. Real Family would provide food freely not work you endlessly to earn your keep, but then starve you to the point of malnourishment. You enjoyed holidays and birthdays not be denied the right to celebrate. Members of families called you by name, not Boy and Freak. One doesn't learn their parents named them Harry Potter on the first day of primary school. When one as young as Harry saw death take those he loved Family guided him through the tough times. They did not mock the dead and remind you repeatedly that they are only dead because of you. _

'_Oh yes, death such a sweet old friend ' Harry thought bitterly. Death has been following Harry his whole life. First, there were his parents that died before he could really remember them. Stolen from him because of a prophecy that has paved the way for so much pain in his life. Another that fell because of the prophecy was his Godfather Sirus. Harry gasped clutching his chest as the thought of Sirus the only Father Harry knew. Sirus death cut deeper then his parents Harry knew it was because he had not only bonded to Sirus, He also taught Harry of his responsibility and standing in their world. It was the perfect prank Sirus had thought. Though he did not, nor could he Sirus knew how to be a Perfect Heir and Lord._

_The only thing that had stopped him from acting as his parents wished was duly to their treatment of him, and how he hated his parent's practices. So in a fit of rebellion, Sirus decided he would be the opposite of everything his parents wanted. Befriending a notably light wizard and being sorted into Gryffindor was the final straw for his mother. It was funny in a sad way that it took the treatment of the light to show him how wrong he was. Sirus was an innocent man trapped in a prison of another's design. It may not have been Azkaban, but his ancestral home wasn't any better. So when he was denied custody of his godson under the ruse of him still being a wanted man, he couldn't possibly raise Harry. When he stated that a few members of the Oder Of The Phoniex where trusted Auroras that could go to Madame Bones so he could prove his innocence, he was again denied. Molly Weasely even mentioned that he was too childish to guide and care for Harry properly._

_What they all failed to see though was Sirus may be a Gryffindor, but he was also a Black as well as a Marauder deception was his bread and butter. In fact, he had been leading a hoax for the majority of his life it was time to pass the baton. So in the dark of night, he lowered his mask and taught Harry everything he knew how to be a proper Heir and Lord, his social standing, and most dreaded politics. Before the ministry debacle, Sirus had successfully transformed the raggamuffin he called his pup into an elegant young prince. All their plans and disguise were hidden under cover of night and glamors. Other then the two of them no one knew the true depths of their projects. Yes, they had allies and friends, but the two of them were in it for the long con. It started after his third year and was meant to be revealed when Harry hit his majority. 'Well you know what they say only two can keep a secret when one of them is dead," Harry thought with tears were falling down his face. _

_A soft tapping on his window brought Harry out his darkening thoughts. Looking over to his window, he saw a pitch black raven with eyes almost the same shade as his. With a wave of his hand, the window opened. "Hey, Aries, how was your flight," Harry greeted the beautiful bird, "You got anything for me." Aries dropped a few letters on his desk before flying over and perching on his shoulder, nuzzling his hair. With a sigh, he walked over to his desk and plopped in his chair. "Let's see what we got here," Harry said, looking down see a letter from Gringotts and a lavender envelope with glitter. Opening the Gringotts letter first, he had a feeling it was going to be a long day. _

_To Heir Harry J. Potter _

_Heir Potter, it has come to our attention that neither of your parents will have been read, as well as the reading of Sirus Black, which he named you the black Heir. There has also been a noticeable discrepancy with some transactions from the Potter vaults, and all other messages have received no reply. Attached to this letter is a portkey to Gringotts the activation key is Silver and Gold ask for Director Ragnarok. We humbly await your arrival to discuss a course of action. _

_May your gold flow_

_Director of Gringotts Ragnarok_

'_Well this is interesting,' Harry thought with a sad smile. He had no idea that Sirus had made him Heir black though it didn't surprise him. Knowing Sirus, he probably thought it was another grand prank. 'Especially since he kept it hidden from me.' Harry thought to place the letter on the desk, he looked at the lavender envelope with a grin he opened it. _

_Dearest Loki _

_Elder brother, please be careful things are about to come to light that one thought was hidden in darkness. This warning will come too late to stop some of your pain, but through the pain, you will gain clarity. Just know that your sworn knights will always stand by you. _

_Your loving sister_

_ Stargazer _

_Looking at the lovely writing of his baby sister, he felt a chill rung down his spine. 'What have you seen,' he thought, dreading the day even more. "Boy come make us breakfast," A bellow from downstairs broke through his haze. Stuffing both letters into his pocket, he made his way downstairs. As Harry made his way into the kitchen, he withheld a scowl as his loving Aunt and Uncle were seated at the table one reading the newspaper and the other just sipping at tea. He hated when they invaded his sanctuary though he didn't get to eat the food Harry loved to cock. It always filled him with a sense of pride that with no formal training, Harry still could put most chefs to shame at the age of fifteen. Allowing his mind to wander, he quickly diced some potatoes and threw them on the stove on a medium heat with spices and a touch of oil. Then whisked the eggs before putting them on with the bacon. As a pleasant smell wafted threw out the kitchen, he topped off his Aunt's tea as well as getting one for his Uncle. Harry's whale of a cousin waddled in demanding a glass of orange juice that was placed beside him. As he served breakfast, he made his Uncle caught his eye. _

_" I don't care where you go all I care is that you leave the house within the hour and do return no earlier than five," Uncle Vernon said which only received a nod from the boy. Reaching over to refill his uncle cup, he did not notice his Uncle's face turn purple in rage, nor did he see the backhand that sent him to the ground. "You will verbally answer your betters boy, and show the proper respect," His Uncle snarled. _

_Swallowing the blood welling in his mouth Harry just stared at his Uncle, and in a bit of rebellion, he spoke "You are no better than me you filthy muggle," his eyes began to glow a vibrant green the windows started to shack in the wake of his anger. Unfortunately for the boy who lived with both his lack of sleep and starvation that was all his magic could do. It did not stop his Uncle from approaching him and delivering a hard kick to his jaw or the punch to the face that sent him into the waiting arms of oblivion. _

_"That little shit," His Uncle spat his he hauled the conscious boy up to his room where he continued beating the young savior as the rest of the Family continued to eat in bliss. As Vernon went to wash the blood of his hand and face, he didn't notice a raven swoop in grab a letter and flew out in as fast as he could. _

_End flashback _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

As the day events began to fade as well as his conscious all Harry could think was "I don't want to die,"

_Okay there we are for the first chapter. Reviews as well as constructive Critisim. Don't flame just for the sake of flaming._

_Alex "But aren't you flaming?"_

_Alec H. "Well, yes, but that is beside the point."_

_Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed the story. So I would also like to set two polls for how the story will go. I may do this throughout the story because I'd like to try to incorporate you guys to form the story. That being said, I may not always follow the popular vote because I may change the way the chapter goes. I actually already did that twice. What I can tell you is if the poll is open, then I will most likely follow the vote. So Here are the polls 1) A. Draco, Harry, and the twins already in a relationship. B) Harry and Draco are in a relationship and add the twins in. C) No relationship at all and bring them together. So this poll will close on Sunday. Second poll A)Join Voldemort B) Kill Voldemort C) Don't even fuck with Voldemort._

Disclaimer All characters and The Franchise of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling, and not myself as if I need to tell you this.


End file.
